The ubiquity of wireless devices has placed increasing demands upon scarce spectrum resources. For example, increased demand has threatened the coexistence of the Long Term Evolution (LTE®) and Industrial, Scientific, and Medical (ISM) bands. Interference from aggressive LTE® communications regularly enter the ISM range, confusing ISM receivers by appearing to be legitimate ISM communications. Powerful LTE® communications may even muffle ISM signals, preventing the ISM device from communicating with its peers. Where the LTE® and ISM transceivers reside on the same device and/or use many of the same firmware and hardware resources, the coexistence issues may be especially pronounced.
Time multiplexing LTE® and ISM signals would dramatically impede the data rate on each channel. Furthermore, the disparate devices of the wireless ecosystem are subject to little universal oversight. Thus, it is impractical to expect a holistic solution to be universally applied across all possible devices. However, seeking to accommodate the behaviors and idiosyncrasies of each implementation would likely also be counterproductive. Accordingly, there exists a need for adaptive systems and methods facilitating effective LTE® and ISM coexistence on a same device and on nearby devices.